


Creepy stories

by isabellabosxoxo



Category: Horror stories - Fandom, Short Horror Stories, Short Stories - Fandom, creepy - Fandom, stories - Fandom
Genre: Creepy, F/F, F/M, Gen, Horror, M/M, Multi, Other, Short, Short Horror Stories - Freeform, Short Stories, horror stories, stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellabosxoxo/pseuds/isabellabosxoxo
Summary: Just some creepy stories. They all are English. Enjoy!





	1. Mommy's home

_A father is laying in bed after just waking up, he grabs the baby monitor and walks to his desk in his office at home, he has his baby on the baby monitor and hears his wife singing to her, he cracks a smile as he hears his wife "Go to sleep... go to sleep..." When suddenly the front door opens up and his wife comes in with groceries._


	2. Pretending to be asleep doesn't work

_A young boy is sleeping in his bed on a usual night. He hears footsteps outside his door, and peeks out of his eyes to see what is happening. His door swings open quietly to reveal a murderer carrying the corpses of his parents. After silently propping them up on a chair, he writes something on the wall in the blood of the dead bodies. He then hides under the childs bed._

_The child is scared beyond belief. He can't read the writing on the wall and he knows the man is under his bed. Like any child, he pretends that he slept through the whole thing and hasn't awoken yet. He lays still as the bodies, quietly hearing the breathes from under his bed._

_An hour passes, and his eyes are adjusting more and more to the darkness. He tries to make out the words, but it's a struggle. He gasps when he finally makes out the sentence._

_"I know you're awake." He feels someting shift underneath his bed._


	3. What's in the basement?

_Mommy told me never to go in the basement, but I wanted to see what was making that noise. It kind of sounded like a puppy, and I wanted to see the puppy, so I opened the basement door and tiptoed down a bit. I didn't see a puppy, and then Mommy yanked me out of the basement and yelled at me. Mommy had never yelled at me before, And it made me sad and I cried. Then mommy told me never to go into the basement again, and she gave me a cookie. That made me feel better, so I didn't ask her why the boy in the basement was making noises like a puppy, or why he had no hands or feet._


	4. 10

_A man leaves his house every morning to walk to work and passes a mental hospital surrounded by a wooden fence. Every morning the patients are out in the yard and he can hear them saying in unison,_

_"10, 10, 10, 10, 10."_

_One day, he gets curious and looks through a hole in the fence._

_Suddenly, a stick shoots out and pokes him in the eye._

_"F*CK!" He says to himself._

_While walking away pissed off he can hear the patients saying,_

_"11, 11, 11, 11, 11."_


	5. "Yeeeeeeeeees?''

_When I was a child my family moved to a big old two-floor house, with big empty rooms and creaking floorboards. Both my parents worked so I was often alone when I came home from school. One early evening when I came home the house was still dark._

_I called out, "Mum?" and heard her sing voice say "Yeeeees?" from upstairs. I called her again as I climbed the stairs to see wich room she was in, and again got the same "Yeeeeees?" reply. We were decorating at the time, and I didn't know my way around the maze of rooms but she was in one of the far ones, right down the hall. I felt uneasy, but I figured that was only natural so I rushed forward to see my mum, knowing that her presence would calm my fears, as a mother's presence Always does._

_Just as I reached for the handle of the door to let myself in to the room I heard the front door downstairs open an dmy mother call "Sweetie, are you home?" in a cheery voice. I jumped back, startled and ran down the stairs to her, but as I glanced back from the top of the stairs, the door to the room slowly opened a crack. For a brife moment, I saw something strange in there, and I don't know what it was, but it was staring at me._


	6. All I saw was red

_I check into a small hotel a few kilometers from Kiev. It is late. I am tired. I tell an woman at desk I want a room. She tells me the room number and gives me the key. "But one more thing comrade; there is one room without a number and always locked. Don't even peek in there." I take the key and go to the room to sleep. Night comes and I hear trickling of water. It comes from the room across. I cannot sleep so I open the door. It is coming rom the room with no number. I pound on the door. No reponse. I look in the keyhole. I see nothing except red. Water is still trickling. I go down to the front desk to complain. "By the way who is in that room?" She looked at me and began to tell a story. There was an woman in there. Murdered by her husband. Skin all white, except her eyes, wich were red._


	7. Solo camping trip

_A woman survivalist and trained outdoors guide who loves to go solo camping. Returns home after 2 weeks of being in the bush and not seeing a single soul. Develops her disposable camera film to find a roll of film with numerous pictures of her sleeping at night, on different nights. She has never gone camping or hiking since._


	8. Be cautious of "car crashes"

_There was a story about how a guy was driving through the mountains (ex-army) and came across a crash. The car wasn't damaged at all and almost deliberately placed in the middle of the road. He drove past and saw 2 people lying in the road. He pulls up in front of the "crash" and then looks back to see the people sat up and 20 or so eyes reflecting in his taillights from the surrounding bushes. He slams on the gas and goes. This story scares me because this kind of thing does happen with "mountain tribes" who are either cannibalistic or crazy._


	9. This isn't a story

_This is me. I'm here. I'm shifting the words that you're reading, altering them from whatever this person wrote._

_I've been here for a while. For as long as you can remember, anyway. Sometimes I say your name as you're falling asleep, or whisper urgently in your ear. Do you remember the time that I screamed, throwing panic through you and setting your heart racing?_

_That was fun._

_You're wondering who I am. That's only natural. Of course, you already know._

_I'm you. I'm the real you. I'm the mind that existed here before you stole my body before you forgot about being a parasite. I'm the child who looked the wrong way, asked the wrong question, saw the wrong thing.... but I'm not so little anymore._

_You may have forgotten me, but I'm still here. I've Always been here._

_I'm going to get out._


	10. Tandoori chicken

_She's lives alone in an apartment, and late one night she has a guy friend over. He sits on her bed when he suddenly decides he wants to eat Tandoori chicken. It was 12 at night, so she was confused and said "can't we get some tomorrow", he insists that they get some that night and pulled her out of her apartment without taking the keys._

_She got angry and said now they were stuck outside for the night when he tells her "call the cops, there is someone under your bed."_

_Cops came, caught the guy. He was stalking her and had been hiding under her bed for god knows how much time._


	11. The scream in the dark

_My friend and his current girlfriend are trying to score some booze. They hit up our mutual friend's older brother for alcohol, as they are dumb shitty teenagers and older brother is a dumb shitty 24 year old. They go to the brother's house, who agrees to buy them beer. However, he has to go out and run some errands- they are welcome to wait on his front porch until he gets out._

_Now I'd like to set the mood: It's dark. Cold. Quiet. We live in rural Georgia, so there's nothing but trees and the dark blue sky. A friend is trying to talk with his girlfriend, to keep the atmosphere light, but there's something off._

_And then they hear it. A chain rattling in the distance, and some moans, like an animal, but screaming/moaning like a human. It fades off sometimes, and then they hear it again after a few moments of silence. He described it as horrifying, like nothing he'd ever heard before. It sounded human but NOT. And, to his terror, they realized that it was dragging itself around, making that awful moaning noise._

_Turns out it was just the brother's dog- it was old and weird, but there was nothing REALLY wrong with it (other than sounding like the anguish of a reanimated corpse.) It was just really terrifying for them to have to hear it, knowing it was back there, and not fully knowing what it was._

_But later they got a white girl wasted, so there's that_.


	12. "They're telling me to kill you."

_Parties at a friends house one night and crashed on his couch... laying there asleep, I suddenly got this chill and opened my eyes. There right in my face, maybe 18 inches away was my friend's girlfriend. She was staring at me, rocking or swaying side to side._

_She looks me dead in my eyes, and says "They are telling me to kill you, but I don't want to...."_

_I sat right up, and didn't go back to sleep, (I needed my friend to give me a ride home), she got up and slowly walked to their bedroom. I watched that door all night. No one ever came out until the morning._

_When the came out, she actually told him what occurred, I didn't have to say anything. My friend apologized, and they explained that she was schizophrenic, the medication helps her keep form acting on the 'voices...'_

_Never partied there again._


End file.
